NARUTO DIOS DE OTRO MUNDO
by redsombra
Summary: han pasado dos años y medio desde la derrota de madara y encerrar al jubi en su interior, naruto tuvo que alejarse de todos, para poder dominar su poder, después de dominar su poder se preguntaba qué es lo que tenía que hacer, cuando de pronto como si kami le respondiera fue envuelto en una luz blanca para después aparecer LO SE ES UN MAL SUMARI
1. Chapter 1

**hola amigos como están aquí está el primer capítulo de fic que tambien es un crossover espero le fuste los leo al final.**

 **Los personajes de los personajes ocupados en este fin no me pretenecen le pertenecen asus creadores…EMPEZAMOS.**

 **NARUTO DIOS DE OTRO MUNDO.**

 **Capítulo 1. Naruto dios de otra dimencion.**

 **Resumen:** han pasado dos años y medio desde la derrota de madara y encerrar al jubi en su interior, naruto tuvo que alejarse de todos, para poder dominar su poder, después de dominar su poder se preguntaba qué es lo que tenía que hacer, cuando de pronto como si kami le respondiera fue envuelto en una luz blanca para después aparecer en una habitación rodeado de personas que no conocía que hara ahora el rubio?.

Naruto uzumaki senju uchiha, nieto de madara uchiha, se encontraba en la isla de uzushiogakure, en la cima de un árbol viendo lo que una vez fue la poderosa villa que nesecito una alianza de tres villas para poder destruila no sin un gran costo el 90% de las fuerzas fueron aniquiladas por el clan uzumaki.

Naruto se encontraba en esta isla después de derrotar a su abuelo madara uchiha y ellar en el mismo a jubi, tuvo que alejarse de todos los que conocía para poder dominar este poder.

 **Han pasado dos años y medio desde que derrote a mi abuelo y selle al jubi en mi.** Penso el rubio mientras tocaba una ocarina, mientras una hermosa canción se oia( **es la canción de lugia de pokemon)** recordando todo lo que tuvo que entrenar para poder controlar sus nuevos poderes, como el dominio de todos sus elementos, los doujutsus que gano al sellar al jubi en el, el rinnengan y el mangekyu shringan eterno, y terminar de dominar las tres grandes técnicas del shringan, amaterasu, tukuyomi y sosano´o , por lo que técnicamente hablando el rubio ahora era un dios.

 **Que debo hacer ahora no puedo regresar a la aldea ya que pondría en peligro el equilibrio que se consiguió tras la guerra que es lo que debo hacer ahora.** Pensó el rubio que bestia una armadura de batalla parecida a la de su abuelo madara, con el abanico de guerra del mismo madara en su espalda, y como si kami respondiera a su pregunta una luz lo cubrió para después absorverlo.

Cuando apareció y después de que la luz se fuera vio que estaba en un casa con varias personas rodeandolon, el primero es un anciano bastante alto, de cabllo rubio largo al igual que sus cejas una gran barba, con un kimono verde bastante musculoso, con unos protectores de brazos, el segundo era de cabello negro puntiagudo, ojos de color blancos, vestia un kimono blanco con pantalos marrones, y con un bigote bien cuidado, el tercero es un hombre bajo de estatura con un sombrero de hongo color negro, tambien tenia un bigote pero menos cuidado y mas largo, llevaba un libro pervertido, pero eneste momento se encontraba observándolo como el resto, el cuarto es un hombre muy musculoso con una cicatriz en el rostro igual que la de iruka-sensei, llevaba una playera café abierta completamente mostrando unos muy grandes musculos, el quinto es otro hombre muy musculoso que solamente llevaba puesto unos shorts de color rojos, llevaba puesta unas vendas en las manos y como una banda en la cabeza, tambien muy musculoso, el sexto era una chica muy hermosa de cabello negro atado en una coleta llevaba una espada en su espalda, llevaba puesto un kimono rosa que hizo que naruto tuviera que aguanterse la hemorragia nasal por lo hermosa y sexy que era esta chica,y el ultimo tambien es una chica una niña con el cabello rubio largo a la espalda con un espandex morado y un delantal amarillo.

 **Disculpen saben dónde me encuentro?.** Pregunto el rubio para después sorprenderse porque su voz se oia muy joven cuando se dio cuenta se sorprendio a un más porque parecía un niño de 10 años- **pero que rayos porque tengo el cuerpo de un niño de 10 años-** se preguntó el rubio un poco alterado, ya que unos momentos antes se encontraba encima de un árbol para que al segundo después se encontrar con estos extraños hombres enfrente de él.

Los hombres presentes se encontraban confundidos debido a que momentos antes apareció una luz blanca y cuando pudieron ver, vieron a un chico de 10 años enfrente de ellos, con una armadura muy extraña y un arma igual de extraña.

 **Bueno pequeño nadie de los presentes sabemos que paso solo vimos una luz blanca muy brillante y después a ti, o dinos que es lo que tú crees que paso.** Le pregunto el ancino alo que los demás asintieron.

 **Bueno lo que yo se esque estaba encima de un árbol tocando mi ocarina, cuando apareció una luz y me absorbió no veía ni oia nada cuando pude volver a ver me encontraba frente a ustedes.** Relataba el rubio a los hombresy mujeres en el lugar.

 **Bueno para adelantarnos a algunas preguntas estamos en un lugar llamado japon y te encuentras en nuestro dojo llama ruyzanpaku.** Dijo el anciano mirando al chico frente a él, naruto los miraba analizándolos, y pudo percibir que todos son bastante poderosos y más el anciano si tenía que comprarlos podia decir que los demás estaban en jounin de elite mientras que el anciano se encontraba al nivel de los ambu y la pequeña a los gennin y siendo un uchiha no iba a desperdiciar esta oportunidad para pelear.

 **Anciano pelea conmigo.** Pidió el rubio sorprendiendo a los demás por el rubio que quería pelear con el super hombre invencible y hacer sonreir al anciano por ver como la juventud de ahora estaba llena de energías.

 **Esta bien pequeño vamos a pelear.** Le dijo el anciano para después salir al patio, cuando llegaron al patio cada uno tomo su postura la de naruto era con las palmas abiertas una hacia arriba y la otra hacia abajo doblando un poco las rodillas, mientras la del anciano solo levanto un poco sus brazos a la altura del pecho.

 **Nunca había visto esa postura pero en fin vamos a comenzar listo? 3…..2…1… ya!.** Dijo el anciano para empesar a correr muy lento hacia el rubio.

 **No me subestimes anciano o te vas a arrepentir.** Dijo el rubio para que después sacara su abanico y detuviera el golpe del anciano sorprendiendo a todos incluso al anciano, el anciano empeso a lanzar varios golpes pero todos eran bloqueados por el rubio con cierta facilidad. El rubio empeso a hacer sellos para después decir- **estilo de agua-mil agujas voladoras de la muerte.** Dijo el rubio para que todos se sorprendieran por ver como de la humedad del aire se empesaban a formar miles de agujas de agua, el anciano vio esto y empes a esquivar como podia cuando la técnica acabo.

Los espectadores se encontraban sorperndidos por como el rubio estaba blqueando todos los golpes del hombre más fuerte y tambien por como hizo aparecer agujas de agua de la nada y se preguntaron cómo lo hacía.

 **Apapa ese chico muy fuerte apa es sorprendente como bloquea todos los golpes del anciano apa apa.** Dijo el hombre musculoso que solo llevaba los shorts rojos.

 **Si tienes razón apachai es chicos es muy habilidoso.** Dijo el hombre de kimono blanco y bigote bien cuidado Alo que los demás asintiero, mientras la pequeña se empesaba a preocupar su abuelo.

 **Bueno creo que es tiempo de dejar de contenerme.** Dijo el anciano para desaparecer a un velocidad que solo el rubio pudo ver, para que después el anciano volviera a empesar a lanzar golpes con mas fuerza y velocidad pero el pequeño rubio detenia todos los golpes con cierta facilidad.

 **Eso es todo lo que tienes anciano.** Se burlo el rubio pero el anciano no cayo en su juego ya que este estaba entrenado para aguantar todo tipo de burlas- **sabes anciano estas en mi circulo de adivinación-** dijo el rubio para después decir- **ocho trigramas- 256 palmas divinas.** Dijo el rubio para después lanzarse a una velocidad segaroda contra el anciano y em pesar la secuencia- **2 palmas, 4 palmas, 8 palmas, 16 palmas 32 palmas 64 palmas, 128 palmas-** el anciano a las cien palmas ya se encontraba inconciente pero el rubio termino- **256 palmas divinas-** termino el rubio para después ver como al anciano caia al suelo inconciente, los demás precupados corrieron a donde se encontraba el anciano.

 **Por que tuviste que matarlo.** Dijo la pequeña niña rubia llorando por la muerte de su abuelo.

 **No te preocupes, no esta muerto solo esta inconciente.** Dijo el rubio para después acercarse y que su mano se cubriera de chacra color verde sorprendiendo a todos, para después empesar a curarlo cuando despertó volteo ver al rubio.

 **Vaya que gran pelea pequeño, me podrias decir como te llamas?** Pregunto el anciano.

 **Claro yo me llamo naruto uzumaki senju uchiha.** Respondio el rubio dándose la vuelta para irse.

 **Yo me llamo hayato furinji y ella es mi nieta miu furinji espero que podamos pelear de nuevo.** Dijo el anciano ahora conocido como hayate.

 **Claro tambien me gustaría hasta pronto.** Dijo el rubio para empesar a tocar su ocarina( **la canción de tapion de dragon ball z)** para después desaparecer en un remolino de viento.

 **Que muchacho tan fuerte solo espero que no se una a yami o yomi.** Dijo el de kimono blanco a lo que los demás asintieron….. **continuara**

 **BUENO AMIGOS AQUÍ ESTA EL PRIMER CAPITULO DE ESTE CROSSOVER COMO YA SE IMAGINARAN ESTE ES UN CROSSOVER DE NARUTO CON KENICHI EL DISIPULO MAS GRANDE LA HISTORIA ESTE TAMBIEN VA A SER UN HAREM PERO SOLO SERAN CUATRO CHICAS NO MAS.**

 **Miu furinji**

 **Shigure kosaka**

 **Renka ma**

 **Kisara nanjo**

 **Kenichi tendrá de pareja a izumi es la chica que esta con el en club de jardinería bueno espero que les haya gustado, por cierto voy a alternar las historias un dia publico un nuevo mundo,una nueva a ventura y otro dia naruto dios de otra dimencion, bueno ahora si esto espero sus reviews chao chao.**


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLA AMIGOS AQUÍ LES TRAIGO EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO DE ESTE CROSSOVER ESPERO LES GUSTE Y LES RECOMIENDO QUE VEAN EL ANIME DE KENICHI ESTA BASTANTE ENTRETENIDO LOS DERECHOS DE LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO Y KENICHI NO ME PERTENECEN LE PERTENECEN A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES….CONTINUAMOS**

 **DIOS DE OTRO MUNDO**

 **Capítulo 2: el dios maestro de los maestros**

Era un hermoso día el sol brillando en lo alto en el cielo, los pájaros cantaban en fin un bonito dia, los estudiantes se dirigían a la escuela, para muchos un día normal como cualquier otro excepto para una rubia, de 1.65 de altura con un cuerpo bastante voluminoso para su edad que es de 16 años con el uniforme estándar de la preparatoria Koryo, desde hace algunos días atrás se la pasaba pensando en aquel rubio que conoció hace 6 años que derroto a su abuelo en una pelea.

Iba perdida en sus pensamientos cuando de repente se empeso a escuchar una canción que la saco de sus pensamientos, era la misma canción que escucho cuando desparecio naruto hace 6 años, siguiendo sonido de la canción miu, vio al niño no, al hombre frente a ella, alto 1,77 de estatura, cabello rubio un poco largo como su padre iba vestido con un pantalón azul y una camisa de manga larga de color blanco tenia las mangas arremangadas a la altura de los codos cuando miu lo vio solo puedo pensar en una cosa **sexy-** pensó miu viéndolo, cuando se iba a acercar a hablarle este desapareció decepcionando a miu.

 **Salón de clase.**

Todo el mundo estaba acomodándose en sus respectivos asientos para iniciar la clase, cuando entro el profesor.

 **Bien alumnos siéntense por favor.** Dijo el profesor para que todos se sentaran- **el dia de hoy se unirá un alumno nuevo, asi que tratenlo bien porfavor puedes pasar-** termino de decir el profesor para que después entrara el rubio, las chicas de clase cuando lo vieron se quedaron encantas por tan guapo muchacho, miu sorprendida por encontrarse con naruto sonrio.

 **Mucho gusto, mi nombre es naruto uzumaki, mucho gusto espero que no llevemos bien.** Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa, sonrojando a todas sus compañeras.

 **Pasa a sentarte en asiento que esta en la parte trasera porfavor.** Le dijo el profe, a lo que el rubio asintió dirigiéndose a su haciento que de casualidad se encontraba al lado del de miu.

 **Hola naruto-kun que sorpresa que este aquí.** Dijo miu sonriendo.

 **Hola miu-chan parece que estamos en la misma clase.** Le respondio el rubio sonriendo como solo el sabe haciendo a miu sonrojar inventando un nuevo tipo de rojo, mientras era observado por un chico que tenia el cabello color negro con orejas puntiagudas.

Naruto vio al lado de miu y de dio cuenta de que este chico lo obervaba y no le causo nada de confianza ya que desprendia un aura de maldad pero de debilidad al mismo tiempo, y dedujo que ese muchacho era del tipo que usa a los demás para conseguir sus propios fines, su sangre uchiha le estaba incitando a que debía de eliminarlo.

 **Fin de clases.**

Cuando sono el timbre que daba fin a las clases el rubio se acerco a la ventana que quedaba en el cuarto piso y salto desde hay, cuando sus compañeros vieron eso se asustaron corriendo hacia la ventana para ver como el rubio ya en el patio caminaba como si nada hciendo suspirar de alivio a todos.

El rubio se acerco a un árbol y se subio a una rama para comer su preciado ramen.

 **Mmmm ramen comida de los dioses.** Dijo el rubio babeando al oler su ramen para después probarlo, cuando de repente se acerco un sujeto .

 **Eh tu quiero hablar contigo de algo.** Le dijo el muchacho que era robusto de cabello castaño y lentes de sol oscuro, mientras el rubio solo lo ignoraba- **no me ignores-** le grito el chico golpeando el árbol, el rubio lo volteo a ver.

 **Déjame en paz si no quieres que te mande al hospital quedo claro.** Le dijo el rubio viéndolo a los ojos, el muchacho dio unos pasos hacia tras al ver esos ojos frios.

Naruto salto de la rama quedando parado frente al muchacho.

 **Entonces que es lo que quieres.** Dijo el rubio

 **Eh visto que llamste la antecion de las chicas asi que voy a ponerte una paliza y después las chicas se fijaran en mi a por cierto me llamo ukita.** Dijo aquel sujeto prepandose para atacar al rubio, al rubio no le importaba los problemas del sujeto ahora conocido como ukita, pero no iba soportar esa clase de actitud petulante, asi que tendría que darle un escarmiento.

 **Hare esto rápido para que no te duela tanto niño bonito. D** ijo ukita corriendo hacia el rubio, pero no dio ni tres pasos cuando de repente se sintió un instinto asesino muy poderoso que paralizo a ukita, ukita prácticamente se orino en los pantalones trantando de respirar.

Ukita no sabía lo que estaba pasando solo sentía como era aplastado por una poderosa presencia impidiéndole respirar y solo pudo deducir que la persona frente a el era el que estaba soltando ese poderoso instinto asesino, y entonces paso cuando lo miro a los ojos se dio cuenta de que este rubio podia matarlo de mil formas diferentes cuando el quisiera, ukita ya no podia soportar por lo que volivo el estómago( **vomito)** callendo de rodillas.

 **Hombre esto es tan aburrido.** Dijo el rubio suspirando, par después mover su cuello de un lado a otro tronando sus vertebars apara después desaparecer su instinto asesino para después alejarse caminando.

 **In-in-increible.** Dijo ukita para después desmayarse.

 **Jajajaja ese chico es muy interesante.** Dijo el chico con apariencia de alienígena, mientras varias chicas salieron huyendo por el aspecto de este chico.

 **Parte posterior de la escuela.**

 **Demonios.** Pensó kenichi mientras trataba de esquivar los golpes de tsukuba el líder del club de karate, que después de que kenichi derrotara a a un chica que llamaba daimonji, tsubasa viendo eso dicidio retar a kenichi a una pelea.

 **Tal parece que a donde quiera que vaya siempre voy a encontrar a alguien que actue como un imbécil.** Escucharon kenichi y oponente para después mirar hacia arriba, para ver a naruto de cuclillas, en la azotea de la escuela, naruto viendo a los dos chicos se quedó viendo al oponente de kenichi, tsubasa viendo al rubio se sorprendio ya que se supone que ukita debía acabar con el.

 **Que paso con ukita se supone que tendría que haberte dado una paliza.** Dijo tsubasa asustado de verlo ya que si derroto a ukita el no tendría ninguna oportunidad contra el rubio, naruto salto desde la azotea para después caer en una rodilla ( **aterrizaje de super héroe, es muy malo para las rodillas)** haciendo un cráter en medio de los de kenichi y tsuaba.

 **No me tomo ni diez segundos desaserme de el pero ahora lo que debería de preocuparte es si voy a destrosarte o no.** Dijo el rubio con una mirada fría, tsubasa sabiendo que no tenía oportunidad decidio escapar por una valla de metal , cuando ya estaba arriba de la valla de metal, el rubio disparo una pequeña bala de aire dándole en el estómago de tsubasa haciendo que cayera de la valla y empesar a escupir sangre.

 **No-no puede ser derroto a tsubasa sin siquiera tocarlo, quien será su maestro.** Grito pensó kenichi viendo al rubio.

 **Oye tu eres amigo de miu verdad.** Pregunto el rubio viendo a kenichi

 **s-si asi es.** Dijo kenichi con miedo, el rubio se empeso a alejar cuando de repente fue derribado de un abrazon por miu gritando su nombre.

 **Hola miu-chan tan hermosa como siempre.** Dijo el rubio sonriendo haciendo sonrojar a miu mientras trataba de soltarse del abrazo.

 **No naruto-kun tienes que regresar al ryozampaku ya que recordé que los maestros quieren hablar contigo asi por lo que cuando te viéramos yo o algún mestro te teníamos que decir que vayas al dojo asi que tienes que ir.** Dijo miu con ojos de cachorro y las mejillas infldas haciendo un puchero, netuto pensó que se vei muy tierna a si.

 **Esta bien miu-chan ire contigo nadamas suéltame de tu abrazo de la muerte.** Dijo el rubio parándose alo que miu solo se rio un poco mientras tramaba algo.

 **Si puedo seducir a naruto-kun con mi encanto y mi comida podria llegar a ser su esposa y podríamos tener hijos.** Pensó miu imaginándose a una niña y un niño de cabellos rubios corriendo por el dojo gritando papa y mama.

Mientras caminaban hacia el ryozampaku miu iba abrazaba el brazo del rubio entre sus pechos copa d que se oprimían entre ellos con kenicho detrás de ellos.

 **Quien se cree este tipo para andar a si con miu ese debería ser yo.** Penso kenichi con celos, cuando llegaron a las puertas, el rubio alzo su mano para después con su meñique abriera las puertas con mucha fuerza estrellándolas contra la pared- **como diablos hizo eso con su dedo meñique-** pensó kenichi sorprendido.

 **Dentro del dojo.**

 **Venerable tal parece que miu pudo encontrar al joven naruto.** Dijo el hombre de kimono blanco y bigote bien cuidado, mientras los demás maestros asentían a sus palabras.

 **Hola a todos miren encontré a naruto-kun.** Dijo miu a los maestros, mientras miu se retiraba a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa, el rubio se quedó con los maestros en silencio,mientras kenichi se iba a cambiar por su ropa de entrenamiento.

 **Naruto, muchacho me alegra que pudieras venir a vernos.** Dijo el venerable haciendo asentri a los demás maestros.

 **Claro no hay problema, entonces para que me necesitan viejo?.** pregunto el rubio.

 **Queríamos preguntarte si nos puedes entrenar en tu camino.** Pidió el venerable, a lo que el rubio se empeso a reir creyendo que seria una broma, cuando los vio y vio que estaban serios abrió los ojos.

 **Estan hablando enserio?.** Pregunto el rubio a lo que los maestros asintieron el rubio abriendo sus ojos con sorpresa- **pe-pero porque si ustedes ya son maestros en su respectivo arte por que quieren que los entrene si ya están en el pináculo de sus habilidades.** Pregunto el rubio seriamente.

 **Nosotros sabemos eso pero los demás maestros y yo quedamos facinados con tu poder y habilidad desde el dia de la pelea a si que te lo pedimos porfavor entrenanos en tu arte.** Pidió el venerable haciendo una reverencia.

 **Yo-yo no se que decir pero wooooaaahhh.** Dijo el rubio viendo a miu que llego vestida con un expendes morado haciendo resaltar sus atributos en especial sus bien formados y grandes pechos y su trasero, mientras se colocaba un delantal amarillo.

 **Naruto-kun que es lo que te gustaría de cenar.** Pregunto miu con una sonrisa.

 **Me gustaría comer ramen porfavor.** Respondio el rubio, mientras miu riéndose un poco fue a la cocina a preparar ramen, el venerable y los demás tenían curiosidad por la actitud de miu y naruto ya que parecían una pareja.

 **No somos novios, pero no me molestaría ser el novio de miu si esque ella esta de acuerdo.** Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa, mientras los mastros pensaban que el rubio era raro.

 **Incluso un alma de tonalidad gris tiene un corazón que haría que cualquier mujer se enammore de el.** Penso el venerable, kenichi estaba terminando de arreglar su ropa de entrenamiento mientras entraba al dojo para preguntarle a sus maestros que es lo que tenía que hacer, los maestros le dijeron que tenía que 1000 vueltas alrededor del dojo, kenichi aterrado solo se encogio de hombros para empesar el entrenamiento.

 **Bueno supongo que podria entrenarlos en mi estilo de lucha, aunque nesecitarian un sistema de circulatorio de chacra ya que sin el no podrán hacer lo que puedo enseñarles, la verdad sera muy doloroso cuando cree el sistema de circulación de chacra en sus cuerpos pero creo que por su entrenamiento previo podrán soportarlo.** Explico el rubio- **ahora que lo pienso no me sus nombres a excepción del anciano.** Dijo el rubio nervioso rascándose la nuca, los maestros viendo esto calleron estilo anime por olvidar presentarse.

 **Mi nombre es ma kensei porfavor cuide de nosotros maestro.** Se presentó el hombre bajito de sombrero.

 **Mi nombre es shio sakaki.** Se presentó el hombre de la cicatriz en el rostro.

 **Yo soy apachai hopachai gracias por enseñarnos.** Se presentó el hombre moreno que traía únicamente los shorts de color rojos.

 **soy shigure kosaka.** Dijo la hermosa mujer de kimono rosa que resaltaba su figura.

 **Mi nombre es akisame koetsuji, me siento muy honrado que nos permita aprender de sus enseñanzas.** Se presentó el hombre de kimono blanco y bigote bien cuidado.

 **Tambien estoy honrado de que me elegirieran como su maestro.** Dijo el rubio inclinándose hacia los maestros mientras les daba una grande sonrisa.

 **Bueno con esto terminado, pasen al comedor que la cena ya esta lista.** Dijo miu a lo que todos asintieron, cuando llegaron al comedor miu puso una olla grande de ramen en la mesa, el rubio rápidamente se sento en su lugar para después tomar su porción de los alimentos sorprendiendo a los maestros por su velocidad.

 **Woaaa el ramen esta delicioso miu-chan felicidades.** Dijo el rubio haciendo sonrojar a miu, mientras shigure viendo esa sonrisa se pregunto el por que tambien quería cocinar para el rubio, pero rápidamente lo descarto

 **No…no es justo ustedes ya están cenando.** Dijo kenichi agotado por su entrenamiento mientras se dirigio a un lugar vacio para tomar los alimentos que quedaron.

 **Mmmmmmm que deberia hacer, deberia volver mi casa o quedarme aquí.** Pensó el rubio, miu viendo al rubio adivino sus pensamientos.

 **Naruto-kun ya que vas a entrenar a los maestros tienes quedarte aquí.** Dijo miu sonriendo, kenichi oyendo esto escupio su comida sorprendido por lo que escucho ya que no podia creerlo, el rubio iba a entrenar a los MAESTROS…. **CONTINUARA.**

 **BUENO AMIGOS ESPERO QUE LES HAIGA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO SE QUE ESTUVO UN POQUITO ABURRIDO PERO YA EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO VIENE LO BUENO.**

 **CON RESPECTO A MI OTRO FIC QUERIA DECIRLE QUE MAÑANA O PASADO MAÑANA VOY A ACTUALIZARLO. NO SE ENOJEN.**

 **EL HAREM DEL RUBIO SON.**

 **Miu furinji**

 **Shigure kosaka**

 **Renka ma**

 **Kisara nanjo**

 **KENICHI VA A TENER DE PAREJA A IZUMI QUE ESTA CON EL EN CLUB DE JARDINERIA, ESPERO SUS REVIEWS, CHAO CHAO**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos aquí les traigo el cap, les quiero agradecer a todos lo han puesto en sus favoritos y siguen la historia.**

 **LOS DERECHOS DE LOS PERONAJES DE NARUTO Y KENICHI NO ME PERTENECEN LE PERTENECEN A SUS RESPECTIVOS DUEÑOS…CONTINUAMOS**

 **DIOS DE OTRO MUNDO**

 **Capítulo 3: el dios es maestro y discípulo.**

 **En el capítulo anterior:**

 **Mmmmmmm que deberia hacer, deberia volver mi casa o quedarme aquí.** Pensó el rubio, miu viendo al rubio adivino sus pensamientos.

 **Naruto-kun ya que vas a entrenar a los maestros tienes quedarte aquí.** Dijo miu sonriendo, kenichi oyendo esto escupio su comida sorprendido por lo que escucho ya que no podia creerlo, el rubio iba a entrenar a los MAESTROS.

 **El va a entrenar a los maestros.** Pensó kenichi mucho mas que impactado de lo que miu dijo, que diablos, miu se rio del rostro que puso kenichi mientras miraba al rubio que solo ignoro y seguía tragando el delicioso ramen que preparo miu.

 **Entonces maestro que ejercicio quieres que realicemos?.** Pregunto el venerble con los ojos brillando por poder aprender algo nuevo mientras los demás maestros asentían con emoción pero naruto los trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

 **Recuerden que para hacer lo que yo hago tiene que tener un sistema circulatorio de chacra, y el sello para crear el sistema de chacra en sus cuerpos me va a tomar una semana prepararlo incluso con pérsonas de su nivel.** Dijo el rubio descepcionando a los maestros, el rubio suspiro cuando vio a los maestro deprimirse por no poder paracticar para hacer las cosas locas que el rubio podia hacer- **pero por ahora haremos ejercicios que son de mi propia creación, lo que les permitirá aumentar su nivel de recistencia, fuerza y velocidad, así que a pesar de que usted están casi en el pináculo de sus hablidades eso no quiere decir que no haya espacio para mejorar.** Temirno de explicar el rubio a lo que los maestros asintieron estando de acuerdo con naruto **,** y empezaron a pensar en que tipo de ejercicios iban a realizar para poder desarollar mas estas tres cualidades.

 **Ahora por que no empesamos con la tortu…. Digo entrenamiento.** Dijo el rubio mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa espeluznante, los maestros al ver esa sonrisa alzaron una ceja ya que se les hacia muy familiar esas palabras pero no recordaban donde las habían escuchado.

 **En algún lugar oscuro de la pequeña ciudad.**

 **Qué? Alguien derroto a tsukuba y a ukita.** Dijo una chica de cabello castaño con una boina verde y un pantalón desgarrado de una pierna, dijo mientras golpeaba un saco de arena con sus piernas, sostenido por un maton de segunda, ella dio una fuerte patada que hizo que el saco y el maton se estrellaran contra la pared- **envia a takeda y a koga para que lo busquen y pidan que se una a nosotros.** Dijo kisara a uno de sus subordinados

 **Pero que pasa si el no se quiere unirse a nosotros?.** Dijo una chica con el cabello ondulado rubio que vestia como un chico( **les dejo la vestimenta su imaginación)**

 **Entonces lo obligare a que se una a nsotros.** Dijo kisara con una sonrisa gatuna

 **De vuelta al dojo**

En el dojo se podia escuchar un par de sonidos el primero conjunto de sonidos eran los jadeos de los maestros debido al cancio por los ejercicios que hacían y el otro era el sonido de una guitarra que era tocada por el rubio que era una hermosa troba( **es la cacion de ¨ hoy ten miedo de mi¨ de frenando delgadillo es muy buena canción la recomiendo)** mientras observaba a sus discípulos los maestros del ryozampaku sudar cual puercos mientras el venerable tenia un poco de sudor en la frente, en ese momento el rubio detuvo la melodía mirando a los maestros- **como piensan ganarles a sus enemigos con ese nivel de esfuerzo, vamos continúen.** Les dijo el rubio, naruto escucho los gemidos de los maestros que hicieron al tener que volver a hacer los ejercicios( **se los dejo a su imaginación)**.

 **Naruto nos tratas como esclavos.** Le dijo shigure con dificultad

 **Gracias hago lo posible.** Le contesto el rubio para despues seguir tocando su guitarra, al menos con esa canción los maestros sentían que su fuerza no decaía tanto.

Miu sonrio ante la escena que se desarrollaba frente a ella, mientras colocaba vasos con agua en suelo del dojo para luego acercarse a naruto y disfrutar de la melodía que este tocaba, los maestros al notar los vasos con agua rápidamente los tomaron bbiendo como si su vida dependiera de eso.

Mientras el rubio tocaba su guitarra pensaba en una forma para ganar algo de dinero para el dojo ya que este sobrevivía gracias a la hábil contaduría de miu, el sabía que podia dar mucho dinero de su bolsillo para el dojo gracias a que publico la serie icha icha en este mundo gracias a la ayuda del **henge no jutsu(jutsu de transformación)** tomando la forma de jiraiya para publicar la serie que se convirtió en un rotundo éxito, pero sabía que los maestros se negarían a que les diera el dinero entonces se le ocurrió una idea.

 **Lo tengo.** Dijo el rubio llamando la atención de todos los presentes y sacando a miu de su estado de relajación provocado por la melodía que el rubio tocaba con su guitarra, naruto dejo su guitarra en el suelo y se acercó a miu tomándola de los hombros y la miro directamente a los ojos.

 **Oh dios mio naruto-kun hara lo que creo que va a hacer?.** Pensó miu poniéndose roja como un tomate mientras el rubio le sonreía

 **Miu encontré la forma para que nosotros ganemos un poco de dinero para el dojo.** Del el rubio, cuando miu escucho eso salio de su estupor y sus ojos de convirtieron al signo de dólar asombrando al rubio por el amor de miu hacia el dinero- **podemos cantar una canción delante de una multitud en una calle que sea muy popular donde suelen haber productores buscando talento para cantar en conciertos-** termino el rubio

 **Asi que quieren hacerle de artistas?.** Pregunto el venerable que ya había terminado con los ejercicios que les dios naruto, el rubio negó con la cabeza.

 **No, es solo algo que nos dejara una buena suma de dinero y solo estaremos de gira cuando esa productora haga un contrato formal con nosotros y en él se estipularía que solo será una vez al año gracias a mis poderes de persuacion.** Dijo el rubio, miu se deprimio mientras ella pensaba que naruto no sabía que ella era absolutamente terrible para el canto.

 **Naruto-kun yo…..yo realmente no soy muy buena para cantar.** Dijo ella, en ese intstante naruto pico su cuello sin causarle ningún daño pero arreglo sus cuerdas vocales con un poco de chacra que mando por su cuello ya que con el podia curar a una persona y una parte especifica de esta.

 **Listo en estos momentos ya puedes cantar miu.** Dijo el rubio, miu comprobó su voz cantando una nota en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente alta para ser escuchada, pero se llevó una sorpresa al hacerlo ya que su voz se escuchó en un radio de 1km, su voz era hermosa ya que se escuchaba como una prodigiosa soprano o contralto.

 **Miu cambiémonos la ropa de entrenamiento y vallamos a una calle transitada.** Dijo el rubio, miu asintió a sus palabras y corrió a su habitación para cambiarse al llegar rápidamente solto su cabello que estaba trenzado y lo dejo suelto para que luciera como una cotrina de oro, ella llevaba un vestido rosa palido casi blanco con un adorno en forma de lazo que resaltaba sus pechos, una chaqueta negra y botas cafes.

Kensei siendo el prevertido que era trato de sacar fotos de las bragas de miu que por cierto eran de color azul cielo, pero fue lanzado de nuevo al entrenamiento, miu al ver a naruto ivento un nuevo tono de rojo en sus mejillas, naruto bestia un pantalón negro con rayas difuminadas, una camida blanca manga larga que estaban subidas hasta un poco debajo de sus codos, con un cuello en v que parcialmente dejaba su pecho al descubierto, con dos pulseras doradas en cada muñeca y zapatos blancos.

 **Se ve realmente sexy.** Pensó miu viendo el rubio.

 **Muy bien miu vamos.** Dijo el rubio mientras ella asentia, para despues salir por la puerta, momentos despues iban saltando por los techos de las casas y los edificios hasta que llegaron a un lugar bastante concurrido.

 **Calle central de la ciudad.**

Naruto salto con dirección a la multitud haciendo a estas jadear por la altura impresionante de la cual salto seguido por miu sorprendiendo igual a la multitud.

Naruto saco una guitarra mientras se acerba a miu y le dijo la canción que iba a cantar, miu se sorprendio ya que conocía la canción por akisame y era una de sus favoritas ella asintió confiada con una sonrisa hacia naruto. En ese momento el rubio empezó a tocar la guitarra agregando una pequeña cantidad de chacra para poner a las personas en un sutil genjutsu para que ellos creyeran que estaban en un campo de flores entonces miu comenzó a cantar( **es la canción del mundo eh de cambiar opening de inuyasha naruto hace la segunda voz.)**

 **El mundo eh de cambiar**

 **Para ir a un futuro ideal**

 **En donde no reine el mal**

 **Lo hare con decisión**

 **Un mundo de esplendor**

 **Es mi lusion**

Cuando miu empeso a cantar toda la gente creía que estaban escuchando a un angel por tan hermosa voz.

 **Con temor iba mi corazón**

 **Sin poder el futuro esperar**

 **Sin pensar, ningún aliento**

 **Me podia animar.**

en ese momento naruto empeso a cantar como la segunda voz.

 **Pero un dia te conoci y**

 **Encontré motivo para**

 **Vivir con tu ternura**

 **E ingenuidad conoci la verdad**

 **Dejando en mi**

 **Un anhelo.**

La canción era realmente hermosa, la voz de miu según las personas era la voz mas hermosa que hayan escuchado en su vida y naruto no se quedaba atrás.

 **El mundo e de cambiar**

 **Quiero ver que podrá llegar**

 **Un nuevo amanecer**

 **Pues a tu lado se que**

 **Mi futuro no es obscuro**

 **Cambiare pues hoy se**

 **Que lo lograre junto**

 **A mi vas a estar**

 **Abre tu alas**

 **Ve un mundo donde**

 **Reine el bien hay que lograr.**

El publico no sabia que decir solo comenzaron a plaudir a gritar y a silbar, lo mas fuerte que podían ya que estaban atonitos ante los dos jóvenes que estaban frente a ellos ya que uno era un talentoso guitarrista que hizo que todos creyeran que estaban en un hermoso bosque, mientras que la joven era en todas las palabras una diva muy talentosa ya que quedaron maravillados por su actuación, en la multitud habían personas muy adineradas que han escuchado voces hermosas antes pero nada comparado con lo que escucharon ahora y pensaron donar dinero a las escuelas para desarrollar el talento.

 **Oh maravilloso jamas había oído una voz tan hermosa como la tuya hasta este dia, eso fue absolutamente fabuloso e hizo que mi corazón fuera a toda marcha, ustedes tienen un talento como el que nunca había escuchado y visto antes.** dijo un hombre que llevaba un traje muy elegante de color caqui y lucia en sus 50 años.

 **Muchas gracias es usted muy amable por su comentario, mi nombre es naruto y esta dulce y hermosa joven es miu, cual es su nombre señor?.** Pregunto el rubio al hombre que se apeno por olvidar presentarse.

 **Ah perdona mi nombre es Franz von stresemann soy un director de bandas y productor, quisiera odrecerles un contrato para que puedan actuar en conciertos al menos una ves al año y estoy muy seguro que serán multimillonarios en cuestión de 5 años, que me dicen trato hecho?.** Explico pregunto el hombre, naruto miro la mano y el rostro del hombre y pudo observer que decía la verdad y si no lo era, bueno el se estaba metiendo en un problema muy grande ya que estaba tratando de embaucar a una persona que iba hacer que se arrepintiera de tomar ventaja de ellos y el rubio tomaría su alma si lo llegara a intentar.

Naruto estrecho la mano de stresemann mientras el le ofrecia su otra mano a miu que igual la estrecho al ver que naruto lo hizo bien.

 **Genial, genial ya puedo imaginarme los populares que ustedes llegaran a hacer ya que por lo que veo muchas personas están enviando textos y videos de ustedes tocando su canción.** Dijo el hombre a los muchachos que solo asintieron.

Naruto tuvo una conversación con el señor antes de despedirse para regresar al dojo para poder tomar un descanso, en el camino de regreso miu sujetaba fuertemente el brazo de naruto y apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro mientras que disfrutaba de su compañía igual que el rubio disfrutaba de la compañía de miu, pero este momento se voi interrumpido cuando naruto detecto a dos personas que los seguían, tenían cierto nivel de poder pero ni se comparaban con el nivel de miu.

Naruto suspiro mientras miu le pregunto que que pasaba, en eso el le señalo a las personas a sus espaldas que los habían estado siguiendo.

 **eres tu el sujeto que derroto a ukita dejándolo en coma por una semana?.** Pregunto un joven con una cola de caballo de cabello azul, que estaba con otro chico de cabello negro y una bandana roja el frente, mientras el rubio los mirabas con ojos molestos por interrumpir su tiempo con miu.

 **Ey niño lindo.** Dijo koga mientras corria hacia naruto para despues lanzar una patada, que no llego ya que miu en ese momento la bloqueo con sus manos mientras koga le daba una sonrisa pervertida muy desagradable- **no me importaría divertirme contigo despues de que acabe con este tipo.** Termino decir koga, el rubio cuando escucho esas palabras su rostro se volvio frio y dejo salir un denso instinto asesino hacia koga para no afectar a miu, koga y takeda que asi sellamaba el chico de cabello azul y trenza de caballo, al percatarse del instinto asesino ya era muy tarde, naruto estaba enfrente de koga asustando a este por su velocidad ya que dejo una imagen residual detrás de sí.

El rubio levando la mano derecha acercándola a la frente de koga y golpeándolo con un dedo igual que como tsunade lo hizo con él, mandándolo a estrellarse en una pared cercana creando grietas en la pared, takede se preguntó como lo hizo que era realmente increíble.

 **Tu eres el próximo.** Le dijo rubio acercándose lentamente a takeda mientras este último vio como los ojos de naruto empesaban a cambiar y desprendían poder puro.

 **Detenganse.** Se escuchó una voz viniendo detrás de ellos, el rubio se enfadó por la interrupción de la persona quien grito la cual era kenichi quien se colocó entre el y takeda.

 **No hay razones para luchar y además naruto-san casi matas a koga con lo que le acabas de hacer y estoy 100% seguro de que le harias lo mismo a takeda.** Exclamo kenichi mientras le sostenia la mirada al rubio y este se sorprendio un poco por el coraje y determinación ya que medio estaba resistiendo el instinto asesino que estaba liberando.

Naruto estaba un poco sorprendido pero a la vez confundido por como kenichi sabia el nombre de esos sujetos a si que le pregunto.

 **Como es que sabes el nombre de este par de basuras kenichi.** Pregunto el rubio mientras observaba a takeda sujetar su brazo izquierdo y gracias a su rinnengan pudo notar que ese brazo estaba paralizado.

 **Bueno el tipo extraño con apariencia de extraterrestre de la escuela me conto sobre ellos y también me conto algunas cosas de usted.** Dijo kenichi mientras naruto alzo una ceja por el comentario que hizo.

 **El chico extraterrestre que me observaba cuando termine con ukita, bueno tendré que tener una conversación con el después.** Pensó naruto, el rubio despues miro a donde se suponía que estaba takeda ya que este ya no se encontraba en ese lugar, el ahora estaba tratando de subir a un edificio para huir de la persona que lo aterrorizo tanto.

 **Si, estoy en la cima por fin puedo salir de aquí con vida.** Pensó takeda pero en ese instante su pierna resbalo, dejándolo colgado de la cornisa con solo su brazo derecho, naruto viendo eso y que estaba en problemas dicidio que no lo dejaría haci, por eso desaparecio y apareció en la azotea del edificio sorprendiendo a todos por la velocidad que utilizo para llegar a ese lugar, se acercó para ayudar a takeda, pero en ese momento su mano resbalo y callo, en ese instante naruto activo su rinnengan y dijo **BANSHO TENNIN-** haciendo que takeda fuera atraido hacia el- **fue muy tono lo que hiciste.** Dijo el rubio.

 **Bueno si hubiera luchado contra ti de seguro que sería hombre muerto.** Dijo takeda riendo de manera nerviosa. Naruto lo comprendio ya que no pudo controlar mucho su nivel de instinto asesino ya que estaba furioso por lo que dijo ese tipo koga.

 **Bueno el instinto asesino era para el tipo flaco por lo que dijo al respecto de ´MI MIU´**. Dijo naruto haciendo sonrojar a miu ya que naruto la consideraba como suya a lo que miu sintió felicidad, takeda rio nerviosamente por el comentario que hizo el rubio y permaneció asi por unos momentos hasta que naruto se le acerco otra vez.

 **Se que tienes el brazo paralizado me permites verlo.** Le pidió el rubio, takeda se preguntaba como supo sobre eso ya que nunca se los comento, para despues asentir y mostrale el brazo, la mano del rubio comenzó a brillar con un color verde y comenzo a recorrer el brazo de arriba hacia abajo, takeda podia sentir como su brazo comenzaba a sanar y sus musculos fortalecerse, cuando el rubio termino takeda estaba sin habla por que podia sentir y mover su brazo nuevamente hasta lo sentía más fuerte que antes de la lesión.

 **Con eso basta no tendrás problemas para volver a usar tu brazo a su máxima fuerza.** Termino el rubio.

 **Muchas gracias te lo agradesco mucho.** Dijo takeda dando una reverencia naruto sonreía mientras se alejaba del lugar con miu abrazada de su brazo con una sonrisa y kenichi iba detrás de ellos.

 **Venerable parece que escogimos a un buen maestro.** Dijo akisame en la cima de una torre eléctrica con el venerable a su lado junto a el mientras este asentia a sus palabras.

 **Si tambien tenemos que guardar el hecho que estamos siendo entrenados por el.** Dijo el venrable a lo que su compañero asintió.

 **Y como planeas hacer eso venerable.** Pergunto akisame al venerable que solo rio un poco mientras le contaba su plan a akisame mientras el parecía feliz con esta idea

 **Devuelta al dojo.**

 **Sabes, eso fue una cosa muy imprudente la que hiciste haya atrás.** Dijo naruto, mientras kenichi trataba de decir algo en el momento que entraron a la sala principal del dojo y se detuvo ya que los maestros tenían un aire de seriedad en sus rostros haciendo que los tres jóvenes se sintieran incomodos.

 **Naruto-kun nos hemos enterado que hay ciertos grupos que podrían secuestrar a miu u otra persona que tu consideres valiosa se se enteran que nos estas entranando.** El rubio asintió comprendiendo ya que si YAMI y YOMI se enteraban harian todo a su alcance para hacer que el los entrenara.

 **Y por tal motivo nosotros nos sentiríamos honrados de que tomaras el titulo de nuestro dicipulo mas poderoso como un disfraz para alejar la atención de kenichi-kun y miu-chan mientras ellos se preparan para enfrentar a estos enemigos, y que tambien puedas aprender de nuestros caminos como nosotros hacemos contigo.** Explico el venerable, kenichi estaba muy sorprendido por lo que sus maestros planeaban , ellos querían protegerlo usando a naruto para que el se preparara mejor para sus futuros retos, pero tambien lo sorprendio que ellos quisieran entrenar al rubio en sus respectivas artes, como iba a funcionar si el ya era el maestro de los maestros.

Miu estaba muy confundida por como iba a funcionar esta idea, pero ella pensó que esto podia ser muy divertido para naruto y los maestros.

Naruto se sorprendio por esta idea- **me quieren como dicipulo y el dicipulo tambien estará entrenando a los maestros es asi?** \- pregunto el rubio mientras que los maestros asentían a sus palabras- **entonces el maestro se convierte en dicipulo y los dicipulos en maestros y viceversa esto podria ser muy divertido.**

Los maestros estaban felices ya que podrían entrenar a un discípulo si tener ellos mismos tantas restricciones al momento de usar sus técnicas mas poderosas…. **CONTINUARA**

 **Hola amigos perdón por la tardanza espero que les haiga gustado el cap dejen sus reviws los veo en el siguiente cap.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola amigos lamento mucho la tardanza estoy teniendo unos problemas que ya les había contado por eso me estoy tardando en actualizar….CONTINUAMOS**

 **NARUTO DIOS DE OTRO MUNDO**

 **Capitulo 4: Entrenando un dios y la amenaza**

 **Bueno esto va hacer muy divertido** dijo Naruto mientras salía de la sala y se dirigía a su habitación, pero fue detenido por Sakaki quien puso su mano en el hombro de Naruto.

 **Creo que no debi hacer eso** pensó Sakaki. En ese momento Naruto se movió por reflejo usando su velocidad de rayo para deshabilitar a Sakaki dándole un codazo en el estómago dejando a este en el suelo sujetando su estómago. - **Lo siento mucho es la costumbre** dijo Naruto. Todos los maestros sudaron al reconocer el mismo tipo de mecanismo de defensa que tenía Naruto ya que era el mismo que Miu utilizaba.

 **Lo que quería decirte es que tu entrenamiento comienza en este mismo instante** dijo el adolorido Sakaki. Naruto tenía una sonrisa nerviosa mientras se dirigía hacia el campo donde pudo observar a Ma Kensei practicando su kenpo chino.

 **como esta maestro pervertido** dijo Naruto sacando de concentración a Kensei.

 **Naruto la primera técnica que te mostrare es el** _ **kakei,**_ **esta es una técnica defensiva del Tai-Chi donde se utiliza un movimiento de rotación en los brazos para minimizar la fuerza de ataque de tu oponente** dijo Kensei a naruto quien lo miraba muy curioso.

 **Muy bien te mostrare el movimiento Naruto** , **lánzame un golpe a la cara** dijo Kensei mientras Naruto asintió mientras este hacia que su brazo derecho tomara impulso y lanzaba el golpe, en ese momento Kensei empleo la técnica desviando el golpe pero este era tan poderoso que rompió el brazo de Kensei. **Ahhhhh** grito Kensei mientras corria de un lado a otro con el brazo roto como una gallina sin cabeza.

 **Uy lo siento,** dijo Naruto mientras se rascaba la mejilla nerviosamente.

 **Dije que lanzaras un golpe no que me pariteras el brazo** grito Kensei sosteniendo su brazo hinchado.

 **tu no dijiste que tan fuerte tenía que ser el golpe asi que fue lo más suave posible que pude** dijo Naruto, haciendo que se formara una gota enorme en la cabeza de Kensei y veía a Naruto como si fuera el diblo.

 **ese fue un golpe suave** dijo Kensei mientras lloraba

 **Por favor limpieza al pasillo 3 Akisame-sensei** grito Naruto mientras Akisame caminaba por el campo de entrenamiento.

 **jajajajajajaja** rio Akisame mirando a Kensei sosteniendo su brazo. **Que sucedió Kensei tu brazo se rompió con un golpe suave te estas poniendo viejo** dijo Akisame.

 **creo que alguien necesita una afeitada antes de lo esperado** dijo Kensei con un vena palpitando en su frente

 **que estas insinuando flaco** dijo Akisame mientras hacía aparecer su KI igual que Kensei mientras se miraban directamente a los ojos,

 **lo escuhaste** dijo la lucha inminete fue detenida antes de comenzar por el venerable que estaba en el tatami de dojo sentado tomando te, tosiendo y asi llamar la atención de los dos maestros ya que quería impedir la destrucción del campo de entrenamiento, 

**observaste como realice el movimiento de Naruto asi que practicalo hasta que domines los movimientos y la velocidad bien, aunque pensándolo bien no creo que la velocidad sea un problema** dijo Kensei mientras se dirigía a la clínica para curar sus propias heridas.

 **Muy bien sensei eso are** dijo Naruto mientras observaba retirarse a Kensei.

 **1 hora despues.**

 **Ahhhh** grito Naruto mientras giraba sus brazos para desviar el furioso golpe de Apachai, Naruto a estado practicando una y otra vez el movimiento que le mostro Kensei en la ultima hora que en este punto lo dominaba hasta el punto que podia desviar el golpe de una gran maestro como Apachai con facilidad.

 **Solo le tomo una hora pero ya domina total mente** dijo el venerable a Akisame que estaba sentado junto con él tomando té,

 **se puede decir que es un prodigo que parece una vez cada 1000 años** dijo Akisame mientras el venerable estaba asintiendo a sus palabras.

 **Apa parece que ya dominas la técnica que te mostro Kensel** dijo Apachai mientras se detenia a descansar y tomba uno de los vasos con agua que Miu había dejado para ellos.

 **Bueno Naruto quieres aprender algunos de mis movimientos** dijo Apachai mientras miraba Naruto emocionado por enseñarle, ya que el era su segundo discípulo y con el no tenia que contenerse, narto asintió tomando posición,.

 **Recuerda mi fuerza puede ser muy perjudicial ya que puedo lastimarte o peor ya que podrias quedar paralizado** dijo Naruto. Apachai se detuvo un segundo mientras registraba lo que Naruto dijo pero volvio a sonreir mientras asentia.

 **Muy bien escucha atentamente Naruto el movimiento que te enseñara es el kao loi, esta es una técnica muy efectiva pero mortal, por que golpeas con tu rodilla la cara de tu oponente con una fuerza con la que puedes romperle el cráneo si no tienes cuidado,** dijo Apachai mientras Naruto asentia en señal de comprensión a las palabras de Apachai.

 **Primero para reaizar esta técnica tienes que sujetar la cabeza de tu oponente con las dos manos, luego tienes que lanzar un rodillazo lo más fuerte que puedas hacia su cabeza mientras atraes a esta tu rodilla para efectuar el golpe** dijo Apachai.

 **Bien quieres ver de primera mano cómo se realiza** dijo Apachai con una sonrisa en los labios.

 **si hagámoslo.** contesto Naruto mientras se ponía en posición. 

**Bien atácame Naruto** dijo Apachai, en ese instante se movio para atacar a Apachai pero a una velocidad que este lo pudiera ver en ese instante Apachai ataco con la técnica tomando a Naruto de la cabeza atrayéndola a su rodilla que se levantó con una increíble fuerza. Miu que estaba observando se preocupó por Naruto ya que ese golpe que lanzo Apachai era con todo su poder, 

**NARUTO-KUN** GRITO Miu mientras veía como la rodilla de Apachai estaba en la cara de Naruto pero no pudo observar bien desde su posición pero si su abuelo, este vio como Naruto alzo su mano a un velocidad fantasmal bloqueando el golpe de Apachai, pero lo que más le sorprendio fue que solo necesito dos dedos para parar el monstruoso golpe de rodilla.

 **Fue un muy golpe sensei** dijo Naruto mientras este retiraba la rodilla de su cara con dos dedos sorprendiendo Apachai y a Miu por esta hazaña ya que ellos sabían que el anciano necesitaría de toda la mano para detener un golpe con esa fuerza pero Naruto solo uso dos de sus dedos.

 **APAPA bien hecho Naruto pudiste detener el kao loi con solo dos dedos el anciano necesitaría toda la mano para detenerlo** dijo Apachai emocionado ya que tenía un estudiante con el cual no tenía que reprimirse.

 **eso fue impresionante Naruto-kun ya que solo conozco a una persona que puede detener los golpes de apapchai en seco y ese es el abuelo pero necesita toda la mano para hacer eso** dijo Miu muy emocionada por lo que Naruto era capaz de hacer.

 **Gracias hahahaha** dijo Naruto apenado por los elogios que recibió de miu y de Apachai.

 **Naruto recuerda que el mejor momento para usar esta técnica es cuando tu oponente viene hacia ti apapa ahora inténtalo** dijo Apachai señalando un maniquí de entrenamiento.

Le tomo a Naruto un segundo concentrarse para enfocar su ki para que no oprimiera a los demás que lo observaban, entonces se abalanzo hacia el maniquí a una velocidad que solo el anciano y Apachai pudieron ver, tomando el maniquí de la cabeza y atrayendo a esta su rodilla que iba con una fuerza descomunal haciendo que el maniquí que estaba enterrado en el suelo saliera volando y perdiéndose en la distancia.

 **Apapa lo lograste en el primer intento** dijo Apachai emocionado mientras Naruto asentia mientras observaba como el maniquí descendia desintegrándose por la velocidad.

 **20:00 horas comedor del dojo.**

 **Hora de cenar** grito Miu llamando a todos los del dojo ya que se encontraba en la sala principal matando el tiempo ya que el entrenamiento había terminado. Cuando Miu termino de llamar a todo el mundo y termino de poner los alimentos en la mesa, apareció todo el mundo a una velocidad increíble y empezaron a tomar del curry y del pescado que preparo Miu, pero el que tomo primero fue Naruto ya que utilizo su velocidad superior para servirse antes que los otros maestros y como siempre Kenichi se quedó con lo que sus maestro le permitia.

 **Itadakimasu** dijeron todos al mismo tiempo y comenzaron a comer. En ese momento una sonrojada Shingure se acercó a Naruto mostrándole un pequeño bento con onigiris con formas de osos pandas y con un tamagoyaki y unos tokoyakis. Naruto miro por un momento a Shingure y luego al bento.

 **es para mi** dijo Naruto mientras que Shingure asentia con la cabeza gacha por la pena que sentía entonces se estremecio cuando sintió, que Naruto la sujeto de los hombros e hizo que levantara la frente para verla a los ojos haciendo que Shingure se pusiera roja como manzana.

 **Muchas Gracias** dijo Naruto con una sonrisa en los labios mientras tomaba un bocado de bento, mientras Shingure estaba muy nerviosa por saber cuál era su opinión. **Esto esto esta delicioso** dijo Naruto mientras tomaba otra porción del bento y lo comia con una sonrisa en los labios, Shingure le regreso una sonrisa dejando a todos atonitos porque nunca la habían visto sonreir.

Naruto estaba feliz comiendo del bento cuando se detuvo y tomo un takoyaki y se lo dio a Shingure con una sonrisa,

 **tienes que comer tambien esta delisioso** dijo Naruto mientras le daba el takoyaki en la boca y esta comio gustosamente, entonces estallo en un grito mientras comia el resto de los takoyakis.

 **no los provaste antes cierto** dijo Naruto con una voz inexpresiva mientras shingure le daba una timida sonrisa mientras una gota apareció en las demás personas que estaban a la mesa. **Puede haber muerto si estaba en mal estado** susurro Naruto mientras imaginaba morir intoxicado por alimento cuando todos habían terminado de cenar.

 **Crees que por saber cocinar podras robarme a Naruto-kun** dijo Miu mientras miraba a Singure quien le ayuda a levantar los platos de la cena, Shingure se rio entre dientes ya que ella y Miu tenían un mismo interés y ese era Naruto.

 **¿Qué dijiste vaca lechera?** Dijo shingure, mientras ha Miu le aparecia una vena palpitando en la frente.

 **he dicho que tu única especialidad son las armas y tal ves cocinar pero no sabes hacer nada además de eso** dijo Miu con una sonrisa muy confiada en sus labios.

 **Salón del dojo 20:30 horas.**

Kenichi quería saber si los maestros le enseñarían alguna técnica como lo esta haciendo Naruto pero todo lo que consiguió fue un gran _**NO,**_ y le exlicaron que su cuerpo todavía no tenia la fortaleza necesaria para poder soportar algunas de sus tenicas, a diferencia de Naruto que tiene su cuerpo entrenado hasta el extremo.

Naruto se encontraba ayudando a Miu a lavar los platos mientras escuchaba lo que los maestros le dijeron a kanichi, y sintió pena por el ya que le recordó a si mismo como cuando Kakashi no lo entreno y lo mando con Ebisu. Una vez que termino de ayudarle a Miu con los platos se dirigio a la habitación de Kenichi donde sabia que el tenia un monton de libros de autoayuda y como hacerlo tu mismo.

Llegando a la puerta de la habitación Naruto pudo oir como Kenichi mencionaba el titulo de sus libros **¿Cómo hacer kung fu?, ¿ como sobresalir en las artes marciales?** Escucho decir Naruto a Kenichi. En ese momento Naruto toco la puerta y entro sin esperar la respuesta de ves dentro pudo ver como Kenichi trataba de esconder los libros,

 **Oh hola Naruto** dijo Kenichi mientras veía nerviosamente a Naruto por saber si vio sus libros. Naruto se sento en el suelo enfrente de Kenichi y cerro los ojos por un momento,

 **¿quieres saber el secreto para que tu cuerpo se encuentre en su mejor estado físico?** Dijo Naruto miestras abria sus ojos,

 **¿Cuál es el secreto?** Pregunto Kenichi con esperanza en sus ojos.

 **El secreto es la paciencia** dijo Naruto mientras que kenichi tenia una mirada muerte,

 **vaya yo pensé que me podrias enseñar algo útil ya que estas entrenando a los maestros** dijo Kenichi, en ese instante recibió un golpe en la frente por el dedo de Naruto,

 **escucha es cierto que tienes a los maestros para que te ayuden a entrenar tu cuerpo, pero realmente no hay una manera secreta de hacerlo y si no perteneces a una familia del pasado que entrenan solamente a sus hijos, todo lo que necesitas es paciencia** dijo Naruto desanimando mas a Kenichi.

 **Crees que un emperador construye un imperio por decisiones apresuradas y descuidadas, no! Fue por la paciencia ya que esta te lleva a un pensamiento mas claro y sabio de la de lo que se necesita para construir un imperio , la paciencia no es algo que este en la naturaleza humana es algo que tu debes de desarrollar por ti mismo, un artista marcial tiene que ser paciente ya que una decisión apresurada te puede llevar a la muerte. Lo que trato de hacer que entiendas es que si cultivas tu paciencia notaras cuales son tus cualidades y podras entrenarte mejor ya que sabras que es lo que necesitas** dijo Naruto mientras Kenichi lo veía ahora como si fuera un dios de sabiduría.

 **¿Ahora estas dispuesto a entrenar tu mente y tus emociones para cultivar tu paciencia?** Pregunto Naruto mientras Kenichi asentia, **bien** dijo Naruto mientras empezaa salir de la habitación de Kenichi, pero antes de que saliera de la habitación Kenichi le hizo una pregunta

 **¿Qué hay de ti no parecias de tener mucha paciencia cuando peleaste con Koga?** Pregunto Kenichi, Naruto le golpeo la frente con su dedo nuevamente. 

**Es por que yo no necesito paciencia** dijo Naruto, mientras que se formaba una gota en la cabeza de Kenichi.

 **Pero la paciencia es algo que aprendi de un gran sabio pero pervertido hombre, nunca lo tome en serio ya que en las batallas nunca la necesite y mucho menos en la vida, pero alguien como tú que no tiene talento, la paciencia será la clave para abrir tu potencial** dijo Naruto mientras apuntaba al corazón de Kenichi.

 **Habitación de Naruto 1:30 A.M.**

Naruto se encontrara en su habitación que había remodelado en la casa secundaria del dojo pero era de buen gusto con un enorme futon matrimonial en el cual estaba descansando, entonces el sintió dos montículos tibios y suaves que se presionaban contra su pecho. Abriendo los ojos busco la fuente de esto y en ese momento observo que era Miu la que presionaba sus pechos contra el buscando el calor mientras ella todavía estaba dormida,

Naruto se sonrojo al ver la ropa para dormir de Miu que consistía en un camisón de color amarillo con unas huellas d egato que resaltaba su figura y apenas cubria sus muslos. En ese momento sintió algo que se pegaba mas a su pierna, mirando al otro lado algo le causo una hemorragia nasal ya que lo que vio era a una Shingure completamente desnuda que entrelazaba su pierna con la de el para que Naruto sintiera su intimidad. Ocasionando que este se desmayara y quedar dormido toda la noche.

La luz del sol se coloba por la ventana de la habitación golpeando a Naruto de frente ocasionando que despertara, mientras movia sus manos por su futon para estirarse sintió algo suave, grande y calido en una de sus manos y lo apretó, oyo el sonido de un gemido y sus ojos se abrieron y vio que era Miu y que su mano se colo por su camisón y estaba en uno de sus pechos, el se puso rápidamente de pie y salio de la habitación lo mas rápido que pudo, mientras oia a Kensei reírse cuando lo miro ya que Naruto tenia su ropa alborotada y marcas de besos en su cuello sin que este supiera como paso.

 **Asi que te divertiste anoche Naruto-san** dijo Kensei mientras soltaba una sonrisa pervertida, mientras Naruto lo ignoro y fue a tomar una ducha fría.

 **Patio de entrenamiento 6:30 A.M.**

 **Eescuchen para lanzar un golpe en el karate hay que hacerlo con ferocidad como si estuvieran golpeando un saco de abas que vuelve una y otra vez sin importar lo que usteddes hagan para detenerlo** dijo sakaki mientras golpeaba el muro del dojo dejando un agujero perfecto. En ese momento Naruto y Kenichi solo pensaron una cosa **"que le paso para odiar tanto a las abas"**

 **Maestro Sakaki por favor no destruya el dojo** dijo Miu, mientras Sakaki tenia una enorme gota de sudor en la frente al mirar el daño en la pared del dojo y solto una risa timida,

 **lo siento mucho Miu por favor no reduzcas el numero de mis cervezas** dijo Sakaki. Ocasionando que Naruto y Kenichi se fueran de espalda por la preocupación de este hombre por sus cervezas.

 **Naru-chan hay una carta para ti** dijo el venerable mientras traía el correo en la mano entregándole la carta a Naruto,

 **muchas gracias venerable** dijo Naruto abriendo la carta que mostraba la impresión de un gato en la parte superior izquierda de la carta.

 **Que dice la carta Naruto-kun** dijo Miu muy curiosa por el contenido mientras Naruto leia la carta.

 **Estimado Naruto, su habilidad de combate me ha llamado la atención ya que has podido derrotar a muchos de mis subordinados y te perdonare la vida, siempre y cuando te unas a mi grupo tu podras hacer lo que desees y nadie te detendrá, tienes una semana para decidirte.**

Naruto levanto una ceja ante la amenaza de muerte y se empezó reir entre dientes.

 **¿Qué es tan gracioso Naruto-kun?** Dijo Miu por la actitud de Naruto hacia el contenido de la carta.

 **No nada, no es nada de importancia pero seguramente es muy diertido** dijo Naruto mientras comenzó a reir de nuevo provocando que a todos se le formara una gota en la frente.

 **Miu, Kenichi tenemos que irnos a la escuela** dijo Naruto, mientras Miu y Kenichi asentían con la cabeza y cada uno corrió a su habitación para cambiarse, mientras Naruto hizo una señal con la mano y su cuerpo se vio envuelto en humo hasta que este desaparecio mostrando a un Naruto con su ropa de escuela.

 **Naruto que decía la carta de esta mañana** dijo Miu a Naruto mientras esta corria detrás de el y Kenichi venia un poco mas atrás tratando de seguirles el paso,

 **bueno era una invitación como una amenaza de muerte por parte de Ragnarok** dijo Naruto mientras bajaba la velocidad ara que Miu y Kenichi lo alcanzaran.

 **Hummmmm** dijo Miu mientras empezaba a tararear y se llevo un dedo a la barbilla cual seria el mejor curso a tomar.

 **Chicos espérenme** grito Kenichi mientras salto una valla metalica.

 **¿No deberíamos ser un poco mas cautelosos con nuestras acciones para evitar llamar la atención?** Dijo Miu mientras Naruto se rio entre dientes, 

**como si un monton de niños aficionados a las artes marciales pudieran ganarme** dijo Naruto extrañando a Miu ya que esta olvido que mentalmente Naruto tenia 25 años, mientras que la edad física de su cuerpo era de 16 años. 

**Naruto-san que es lo que esta viendo** dijo Kenichi cuando finalmente pudo alcanzar a Miu y a Naruto.

 **Hummm… solo unos cuantos miembros de mala muerte de Ragnarok que estan bloqueando tu camino.. bye Kenichi** dijo Naruto mientras tomaba a Miu en sus brazos como a una novia y se fue sin decir mas. Dejando a un Kenichi con un rostr en blanco,

 **ey y ustedes** dijo Kenichi cuando estaba rodeado de los padilleros.

La campana que anuncia el principio de las clases sono mientras empezaban a tomar sus asientos y podemos ver a un maltrado Kenichi con uno que otro golpe y un labio roto pero se notaba rastros de sangre en sus puños.

 **Ohh Dios mio pero que fue lo que te paso Kenichi** dijo Miu muy preocupada mientras se acercaba a Kenichi. Este señalo a ella y a Naruto con un rostro en blanco,

 **me dejaron alla atrás para morir** dijo en voz alta kenichi.

 **Me gritaste** dijo Miu con un rio de lagrimas que corrian por sus ojos, mientras Naruto la tomo en sus brazos y ella se entero en su pecho.

 **¿Por qué tuviste que hacerla llorar?** Dijo Naruto mientras acariciaba el cabello de Miu para consolarla, asiendo que kenichi pusiera una cara muy palida,

 **¡YO!** Grito Kenichi, **si TU** dijo todo el salón asiendo que Kenichi estuviera en un rincón con una aura de depresión sobre el.

 **¿Cómo han estado mis queridos amigos?** Dijo un tipo raro con apariencia de extraterrestre colocándose entre Naruto, kenichi y Miu mientras nadie a excepción de Naruto pudo verlo moverse.

 **OH. Hola chico extraterrestre** dijo Naruto mientras observaba con cuidado a este sujeto mientras este mostro su lengua de serpiente.

 **¡Carckkk!** La boca del chico con apariencia de alienígena estaba llena de papel, mientras este retrocedia y callo al suelo tomándose el cuello tratando de sacar el papel de su boca,

 **tu actuas como a una persona que recuerdo y era un manipulador y mentiroso** dijo Naruto como si esa era suficiente razón para llenar la boca de alguien con papel.

 **Mi nombre es nijima, y si necesitas información de cualquier grupo o persona yo la tengo** dijo Nijima despertando el interés de Naruto.

 **¿Sabes algo sobre el grupo llamado Ragnarok, su líder, su meta, sus integrantes?** Dijo Naruto mientras Nijima empezaba a reir como loco.

 **Ese grupo llamado Ragnarok se esta volviendo en uno de los gripos mas peligrosos en la ciudad y una de sus lideres Kisara Nanjo esta interezada en ti y en Kenichi** dijo Nijima.

Con que Ragnarok eh, veamos que pueden hacer para que este lugar se ponga un poco mas interesante… **continuara**

 **Bueno amigos esto es todo por el momento mi otra historia la voy a actualizar el sábado o el domingo siento mucho la tardanza dejen sus reviews de que les parecio los veo en el sig. Cap.**


End file.
